


Tokyo Ghoul Late Christmas Gift

by Memoloni



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoloni/pseuds/Memoloni





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasassy/gifts).



So I wasn't proud of last year's work at all, so I made a better one for you!  
I have no idea how to add the pic but I'll try.

EDIT: Nevermind! Here it is http://s1036.photobucket.com/user/Memoloni/media/yomoxuta_zpsazelu2xm.jpg.html


End file.
